Last Christmas
by China Dolly
Summary: When Ryou Bakura thinks about his own past, he has to admit he had led a pretty normal life. That was until last Christmas when things changed forever. Minor cursing and slight Shounen ai. Merry Christmas everybody! Please R


**Title: **Last Christmas  
**Chapters: **1/1  
**Warnings: **Bit of cursing, very slight Shounen ai  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its Characters

**Last Christmas**

_When Ryou Bakura thinks about his own past, he has to admit he had led a pretty normal life. That was until last Christmas when things changed forever._

* * *

He was a boy who had, for his age, a perfectly normal life. He went to school, made his homework, had a small group of friends and had a crush on someone who probably would never feel the same. So all in all, a regular teenage life.

Only it is the "you would say" part that spoils things. Because underneath it all, Ryou Bakura wasn't so regular.

He lived without his family, his father is always gone for work and his mother and sister were deceased, but was living in the same house as his crush. But he could, for the same, be living alone. Bakura, or perhaps Tomb Robber as Yami liked to say, wasn't the most socializing person one could meet. Nor the most friendly one. He didn't beat Ryou. No, Ryou had the feeling Bakura was afraid to deal with "The Pharaoh" if he did so.

Or perhaps, Ryou sometimes dared to hope, his Yami cared just the tiniest bit for him. Just enough to take pity on him not to slap him around. And as said before, Bakura wasn't that social when it came to other people than himself. He didn't talk all that much to Ryou. Though when he did, it made the moments he did a bit special to the boy.

Bakura didn't yell like he did before. Didn't order him around. Only, he was almost always in a bad mood, or so it seemed. But he had his nice moments. Like when he complimented Ryou on the food he cooked or asked how school had been.

And that was, in short, the life Ryou Bakura led all those years. That was until last Christmas. Because even if he didn't know it yet back then. Santa had a special present in store for him this year.

* * *

He had to hurry, he was late for school. He had overslept, again. And on top of that, it had to be today. Today certainly wasn't a day to be late for school! He had a test first period, second period he had to hand in a paper he had been working on for weeks, and third period they would hear what they had to do during their Christmas break. And then he didn't even want to know about the rest of the day.

Because some schools might be pretty relaxed the last day before Christmas break, his was pretty hectic. Teachers gave up homework or wanted to do some last test before students went to celebrate their vacation.

He was almost out the door of his apartment when he suddenly remembered he didn't pack his paper. He run back inside and run up the stairs, almost missing a few steps. He passed the closed door of Bakuras room and entered his own. Hastily he grabbed the paper from his desk and ran out again.

Lately Ryou had been having problems sleeping. He had realized the feelings he had for his darker side only a month ago. It was a harsh and cruel awakening to reality for him. Because to find out to love a person such as Bakura, it is understandable one would get some worries.

When he arrived at school he was out of breath. He had run the fastest he could on his way to school. Not because he wanted to be on time, but to minimalize the damage of actually being late. He hurried to class. As he stood in front of the classroom-door he took a deep breath. He had, until now, never been late. So when he entered the classroom all eyes were focused on him. Most of his classmates were stunned and even his teacher seemed a bit baffled by his late appearance.

'Take your seat, Bakura. I'll let it slide for this time since it's your first.' The old man in front of the class said. Ryou nodded, keeping his head down a bit as he walked to his seat.

'Overslept?' Ryou looked to the side and saw Yugi smiling at him. 'Yes, for the first time.' Ryou sighed. 'Ah well, there's a first for everything. I mean,' Yugi said and pointed towards Joey. 'He's almost always late.'

A small protest was heard from Joey and Yugi giggled. 'We were actually wondering if you were sick. It'd be pretty bad, you know. Just before Christmas and all. You dad's still coming over, right?'

'Yes.' Ryou said and smiled in anticipation. 'He hasn't called yet so I take it he's on his way.' He continued his reply, happiness evident in his voice. Ryou had, for the past few years, been alone for Christmas because his father had to work. But this year would be different. His father told him a few months ago he'd be home for Christmas. At the time Ryou felt as if he had all luck in the world. And now, just four days before Christmas he hadn't heard from his father yet. It was a good thing, he thought. At least his father hadn't called to say he wouldn't be able to come this year.

'Ryou Bakura, that you were late today still isn't an excuse not to pay any attention to my lesson.' His teacher suddenly scolded, having had enough of the two boys chatting. Ryou, looking up with a slight blush of embarrassment, nodded.

* * *

After having said goodbye to his friends Ryou sauntered home. He then began thinking about his father and Bakura. He would they react to one another? It would be the first time for them to meet. O, how exciting things would be!

When he was inside his home he went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Strange, he thought to himself, it seems I can't stop smiling. But suddenly the phone rang. Ryou slowly walked to the living room and picked up. 'Hello?'

'Ryou? Hello there son. How have you been?' He heard his father say on the other end of the phone. At that moment his whole mood darkened a bit. Surely, his father hadn't called only to say he couldn't come, right? 'I'm good dad. You?'

'I've been very busy. It's pretty hectic around here. Even now 'round Christmas.' He father said. The tone he spoke on made Ryou fidget. He was almost afraid to ask his father if he could make it home this Christmas.

'But I have to say I'm rather satisfied. We made a new discovery this year and -'

'Will you be home with Christmas this year?' Ryou interrupted his father. He almost never interrupted people. But Ryou was really fond of Christmas it had always been a special holiday to him.

'Ryou, son, listen. I know I promised to be home after last year. But at the moment I can't really leave here. I wish I could, really. I'm really sorry. I hope that next year…'

'No dad, don't.' Ryou said with a hint of sadness in his voice. 'Please don't make any promises you won't keep.'

He could hear a soft sigh on the other end of the phone and a voice shouting the name of his father. 'Ryou?' His father started. His fathers voice sounded sad in a way Ryou had never heard before from his father. 'I'm really sorry but I've got to go. Merry Christmas.'

'Yeah dad, merry Christmas to you too.' He said. And he shouldn't have waited any longer before speaking up. Because when he finished, his father hung up.

On the verge of tears he slumped down into the nearest chair. The Christmas he had looked out for so much had been destroyed in just mere minutes. He allowed one sob to escape him but held his breath afterwards. Why would he cry if his father didn't seem to care? He hiccupped softly.

Again his father wouldn't come home. He had seriously hoped that this year would be different. But he shouldn't have hoped for miracles. He was Ryou Bakura. It would be a cold day in Hell before he ever saw a miracle.

'What's wrong with you?' A bit shaken Ryou looked up. In the doorway stood Bakura with crossed arms and a frown on his face. He hadn't even heard Bakura entering the house, Ryou thought. 'Well?' Bakura asked impatiently. 'There's not that many people that can make you cry.'

'Father called.' Ryou started softly. 'He said he couldn't come home for Christmas this year again.'

'Too bad for you.' Bakrua replied dryly. Ryou almost flinched at the tone of Bakura's voice. He took a breath and looked up at Bakura. 'Would you spent Christmas with me?'

'I've never celebrated it, nor do I know what it is. So give me one good reason why I would.' Bakrua said and Ryou flinched visibly at Bakura's snarling. How could he explain to Bakura of all people what Christmas was?

Well, he thought with a sigh, here goes nothing. 'Christmas is a holiday which you, most of the time, spend with your family. You -'

'If you didn't notice yet,' Bakura interrupted, 'I'm not exactly family.'

'You're the closest thing I've got.' Ryou shot back at him and continued. 'You decorate the house. Also, on the first day of Christmas, it's normal to exchange gifts.'

'It doesn't sound like it's of any use.' Bakura said and without another word he turned around.

Ryou sighed as he heard the door of Bakura's door slam close. He sat still before he stood up and walked to the kitchen. There he grabbed a paper and a pen and started to scribble on it. If his father and Bakura wouldn't spent Christmas with him, he would on his own. And he would have a good time too.  
1. Decorate the house  
2. Buy a good book to read  
3. Rent a movie  
4. Make a nice dinner for self  
He smiled sadly to himself. he'd also have to check on how much cacao he still had. Because he just loved to drink hot chocolate. But he would do that later. First he would decorate the house. And he already knew just the right person to call for help.

Ryou dialled the number and waited for the phone to ring on the other side. He heard it once, twice, three times before finally someone picked up. 'Hello, Ishtar residence.'

'Hello Malik, it's Ryou.'

'Hey Ryou! What's up?' Malik always sounded happy. He could cheer Ryou up without even trying. He didn't know why but Malik always seemed to have that effect on him. 'I'm fine now.'

'Now?' Malik asked, a bit worried. 'You weren't fine before?'

'No, it's just that… father called. He won't be able to come home for Christmas this year. And Bakura said he thought is was a useless holiday so he won't spend it with me.'

'He won't? That bastard!' Malik said on a low almost growling voice. Malik was as protective of Rou as one was of a little brother. 'You'll be alone now, won't you?'

'Yeah. But it's all right. It won't be as bad as last year.' Ryou replied honestly. Because last year he was locked up in his Soul room. And if you compare being alone for Christmas in your own house to being locked up inside your Soul room by some lunatic who wants to conquer the world… Well, let's just say Ryou would rather be alone enjoying a hot cup of cacao on the comfort of his couch. 'But,' he continued before Malik could interrupt. 'I wanted to ask you something.'

'Yeah, sure. You know you can.' Malik said and Ryou smiled it was nice to have such a good friend whom you could tell everything. 'I wanted to ask if you wanted to help me with decorating the house.'

'Decorating for Christmas? Cool! I'll come over right away!' He said and Ryou agreed. After he hung up, his heart felt a bit lighter than before.

* * *

'Ma-Malik!' Ryou couldn't stop laughing. Ever since Malik had come over the only thing he had done was make fun. It was as if the only goal for his visit was to let Ryou laugh himself into an heart attack.

Now he had hung a few of the Christmas bulbs, which were supposed to be hanging in the tree, in his hair. It looked ridiculous. 'What?' Malik asked Ryou innocently with a grin visible on his face. 'You don't like my new style?'

Ryou looked at him with a raised brow. He thought of something to call back. He grinned as he suddenly knew. 'Yes. It's probably something pretty unique. You should wear it to school. I'm sure they don't know what they see.'

'To school? Are you mad! This style was designed especially for you.' Malik said, taking Ryou's hand, pretending to kiss it. This made Ryou burst out in a fit of giggles. 'Ryou? Oh my God, you're having a heart attack!' Malik screamed while running in circles in Ryou's living room. And when Ryou fell down in a chair, out of breath from laughing, Malik couldn't help but react to it. He continued with an impish look on his face and took a dramatic pose. 'I killed him. After all this time I've killed Ryou Bakura! And the newspaper will say he died laughing.'

After a moment of silence from Malik Ryou was still giggling. 'I'll get you a glass of water.' Malik said as he turned to Ryou. He had been standing in front of the Christmas tree grinning like a maniac. 'I'll be right back.' He said before disappearing into the kitchen.

After drinking a glass of water Ryou finally clamed down. His stomach hurt a bit form laughing. 'It's been a while since I've had this much fun.' He said and Malik grinned. 'So, have you packed your stuff already?' He asked Malik suddenly.

This Christmas Malik and his sister, Ishizu, were going to Egypt for two weeks. Malik wasn't all that excited about it. He wasn't really thrilled with the idea of going back to the country that brought him such harm.

Also, Malik had wanted to spent his first Christmas with is sister and Ryou. But when he had heard that Ryou's father would be home he didn't feel so bad for leaving.

At least Ryou wouldn't be alone. But now that he had heard that Ryou's father wouldn't come and Bakura was being an ass, he really didn't want to go. Because he thought it was really sad. For Ryou, who never had that much luck in life, to spent his favourite holiday alone.

Malik wanted to stay home. If only to cheer up is friend. But he just couldn't. Ishizu would kill him if he did. Everything had already been paid for. So instead, he would make Ryou enjoy his time now, so Christmas wouldn't be so bad for him.

'Malik? Did you hear me?' Ryou suddenly asked. His friend had been spacing out, which was a rare expression to see on Malik. 'Ah, yes. Sorry Ryou.' Malik answered with a grin. Suddenly Ryou tensed as he felt someone looking at him. He slowly turned around and saw Bakura in the doorway, standing uninterested like he always did. Bakura was studying the Christmas-tree with a slight frown. 'So, this is decorating?' He asked his Light with a slight sneer in his voice. Ryou looked at him, totally ignoring the sneer, and smiled at Bakura. 'Yes. Do you like it?'

'It's bright and flashy.' Bakura started and to Ryou's surprise continued rather positively. 'It's actually not that bad. The funny tree smells rather nice.' Bakura said and Ryou laughed light-heartedly. 'You think that's funny, eh Hikari?' Bakura asked with a glare. 'No.' Ryou replied a bit frightened suddenly as Bakura walked closer. For a moment Bakura looked at the tree and then at Ryou. 'If you make a nice dinner on that special day of yours I'll eat it with you.' Ryou squeaked in delight. He hugged Bakura tightly while wearing a happy smile on his face. 'Thank you, thank you!' He said over and over again, laughing. He was so happy right now. That Bakura said such a thing meant a whole lot to him. But Ryou did feel a bit uncomfortable while hugging Bakura. The tomb robber had stiffened and wasn't doing anything almost as if he had never been hugged before.

But suddenly Ryou got quite a shock. Because all of a sudden Bakura laid his hands on Ryou's back. And Ryou melted. It felt, to him, so great to have Bakura finally touch him. Bakura was, to Ryou's surprise, actually quite gentle. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he had to try hard not to giggle. Because such a thing would scare Bakura away for sure.

But after a few seconds Bakura placed his hands on Ryou's shoulder and pushed him away. For a moment he looked at Ryou, an unreadable look in his eyes. After that he turned around and stalked away. Ryou was left, standing in the living room, in a slight daze.

Bakura, former tomb-robber and evil Yami, had hugged him. Okay, he had pushed Ryou away only seconds after, but that didn't matter. Bakura had hugged him!

When he looked around, sot see what Malik was doing, he saw his friend grinning like a jack-o'-lantern. 'Well, it seems your Christmas won't be so bad after all.' He said and all Ryou could do was blush more and smile in happiness.

* * *

He really wished he had put on some gloves. He had thought, before going out, that a scarf would be enough to protect him from the cold. But now he felt as if his fingertips were freezing. He gave a soft sigh as he rubbed his hands to get them warm. He had already done the grocery shopping for the dinner he was going to make. He now had to find a good book to read and decide which movie to watch.

But before he even got the chance to think about what shop to go to, he was halted by a familiar voice. 'Ryou, Ryou!' Ryou watched as his small friend, named Yugi Mutou, ran towards him. 'Hey Yugi.' He said and smiled softly. 'Hello Ryou.' He suddenly heard another person say. He looked up and saw Yami, Yugi's darker half, standing on his left. 'Hey Yami.' He answered, smiling up at Yami.

'How are you, Ryou? Why are you alone? Is your dad tired from the trip?' Yugi suddenly asked. Ryou took a breath. After his father's phone-call he hadn't paid much attention to it. Mostly because none mentioned it. Who would? He thought with a sniff. Bakura certainly wouldn't. Yugi, noting Ryou's silence, shuffled with his feet. 'You want to drink something? It's better than standing in the cold.' He said and Ryou smiled. 'I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.' He said and Yugi looked up. 'No, no! It was... I shouldn't have asked about your father.'

'It's all right, you didn't know.' He said and after pausing, continued with a grin. 'Besides, Malik cheered me up.'

'That's good.' Yugi said. 'You always seem happier when he's around.'

'Yeah, well, it's just his personality. It's almost contagious.' I wish mine was too, sometimes. He thought to himself. at least then Bakura would care for me as I do for him. 'But come on, we're going to drink something. I'm buying!' Yugi said as he started to drag Ryou to the nearest café. And Ryou was almost sure he heard Yami snicker as he followed them obediently.

'So,' Yugi started softly, 'your father wasn't able to come home after all?'

'No,' Ryou said, looking down. 'He called. He was very busy so he couldn't come.' Ryou's expression looked sullen. That his father had yet again broke his promises had made Ryou realize that he just wasn't important enough to his father. Which actually hurt a lot. But because of Bakura's proclamation of eating dinner with him on the first day of Christmas, he had forgot about it.

'So what about Malik?' Yugi suddenly asked. Ryou looked up at him with a frown. 'Didn't he tell you? He's going to Egypt with Ishizu.' Yugi looked surprised for a moment before shaking his head. 'No, didn't tell me.' After that he glanced at Yami and then back at Bakura. Carefully he asked: 'And what about Bakura?'

'Bakura doesn't do Christmas. But he's willing to endure dinner with me once on Christmas.' Ryou said, sounding a bit disappointed. But in truth, he wasn't. Because he was so happy Bakura would actually eat dinner with him on Christmas.

'That really sucks. I'm really sorry for you Ryou.' Yugi said with a apologizing smile towards his friend. Ryou smiled and bowed his head in gratitude. Yugi was always so polite and caring when he was around him. He understood why the boy had so many friends. There weren't many people that could not like the boy.

'You know,' Yami started suddenly and Ryou looked up in alarm at the icy tone of the ex-Pharaoh's voice. 'It's only better to celebrate Christmas alone than with Bakura.'

'No it's not.' Ryou immediately hits back and glared at Yami. Honestly, he thought, every single one of my friends knows I like Bakura. How ignorant can you be? It wasn't that Ryou was hurt by Yami's words. He knew that Yami hated Bakura. But that he hadn't noticed that Ryou liked Bakura yet, that was something that disappointed him in Yami.

'But, I thought that you of all people didn't like Bakura.' Yami said surprised, but before Ryou even got the chance to say something about it Yugi had elbowed Yami and had sent him a "shut-up" glare. 'You should pay some attention to your friends once in a while.' He said, turning to Ryou next. 'Sorry.' He muttered. He looked a bit ashamed but Ryou just shrugged his shoulders. 'I just care about Bakura. I seriously don't know why, but I do.' He said and Yugi smiled faintly.

It was already dark outside when Ryou got home. He had shopped together with Yugi and Yami. Afterwards Yami had bought them all dinner as an apology to Ryou. He had appreciated the offer. It also made him realize that he just couldn't get mad at his friends. But that was okay, he guessed.

He turned the lights on in the living room and cast a quick look inside. Somewhere he hoped that Bakura had fallen asleep while sitting in a chair as he sometimes did. But the living room was empty and Ryou sighed. Of course Bakura wouldn't be home. Why would he? To sit with Ryou on Christmas eve? He would barely eat dinner with him on Christmas itself.

He turned of the lights and headed up the stairs. He would read something before going to sleep, he decided. He would start with "The Phantom of the Opera". It was a book he'd always wanted to read but never got the chance to. Now, he thought, I finally have. Although he did know he'd rather spend Christmas on another way.

As he laid down on his bed he yawned. It was okay to be tired, he thought. Because why would one oversleep if not tired? He rolled his eyes at his lateness in class last Friday. He had made a mental note back then to never let that happen again. Unless, of course, the earth was exploding because Bakura had gained the power over all of the Millennium Items. But that wouldn't happen, he thought. Not until pigs would fly. He giggled at that. He could already see Bakura standing on a precipice with pigs with little angel wings flying around his head. Now that, he thought, would be humorous.

* * *

Ryou yawned and blinked his eyes sleepily as he woke up to a sunbeam shining right in his face. He wrinkled his nose a bit and turned his head away, burying it in his pillow in the progress. Suddenly his eyes shot open. His pillow? How did he end up on his pillow? He didn't remember going to sleep. Or undressing for that matter. And on top of that, he was in his boxers. He never, ever, slept in only his boxers! That could only mean two things. One, he was really, really tired last night and simply forgot to put his pyjamas on, which never happened! So, that left him with the second thing. He had fallen asleep on his sheets and someone had put him to bed. And there was only one person that could've done that.

As it dawned upon him he grinned. Had Bakura actually cared? Ryou squeal softly, but immediately slammed his hands over his mouth. I just sounded like a girl. He thought. No, worse, I just sounded like Anzu. But for once, in the state of happiness he was in, it was all right. That was, unless Bakura had heard him. But he didn't hear any yelling, so it was okay.

A bit drowsy he climbed out of bed and started to dress himself. It was no use laying in bed all day long. You would just waste your time doing nothing. When I walk past Bakura's room on my way down the door is closed. Must mean he's sleeping. Ah well, at least he got home tonight. _And tucked you in bed._ He thought, smiling to himself.

As he makes his way to the kitchen he starts to wonder what he would like for breakfast. Normally he would just go with a simple piece of toast. But today was Christmas, so he would make something special. So, as he arrived at the kitchen, he set to work to make an all original English breakfast.

He was humming softly to himself as he cooked breakfast. He always did that when he cooked, it calmed him. But suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. At first he stiffened but when the thought of an intruder being in the house registered in his mind, he screamed. He was scared of being hit in the head. Perhaps even abducted! Oh, what a horrible Christmas this would be, he thought in fear. But instead of his head meeting something that would certainly knock him out, he felt as if his ears were being shouted of by a person he had most certainly not expected. 'Sheesh Hikari, shout my ear of why don't you!'

'Bakura!' Ryou shouted, surprised and relieved at the same time. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart before looking at Bakura, question written all over his face. 'What are you doing here?'

'I didn't feel like going out today.' Bakura answered. 'And you have to come with me.' He said, grabbing Ryou's arm. An astonished Ryou was being dragged to the living room. 'Bakura! What are you doing?' he asked. But as soon as he entered the living room he fell silent. Because under the Christmas tree there was a surprise waiting for him. well, actually, two surprises. Because under the tree, there lay two neatly packed presents. With a bit of wonder in his eyes he looked at his Yami. Surely, Bakura hadn't done this for him?

But Bakura became nervous under Ryou's gaze and coughed softly. 'If today's so damn important to you, I figured you could have your party.' He said, embarrassed. But Ryou didn't notice. The only thing he felt was an overwhelming happiness. In sheer joy he embraced Bakura. The other stumbled and asked in surprise: 'Y-yo kid. What'cha doing?'

'I'm just happy.' Ryou murmured into Bakura's shoulder. A smile of true happiness gracing his face. After a few moments Bakura patted Ryou's head, a bit uncomfortable though. Then he pushed him away. 'C'mon. Let's eat.'

* * *

'I've got a present for you too!' Ryou said, after dinner. 'Wait, I'll get it.' He said and he run upstairs. He hadn't really meant to give his present to Bakura today. It had been laying on his desk for a few months now. He had wanted to give it to Bakura, but never dared. So perhaps now, he thought, now that Bakura started to open up was the time to give him the present.

When he got downstairs Bakura was already sitting in a chair. 'You start first.' He said and Ryou, of course, started to unpack the biggest gift. It was a book. Lord of the Rings. He looked at Bakura with a questioning gaze. 'I saw you looking at it once. Thought you might like it.' He said. Ryou smiled happily. That Bakura had actually noticed such a thing! He was sincerely surprised right now. But the biggest surprise was yet to come.

Because when he unpacked his second present he found a necklace. A necklace he had lost around a year ago. He gave a soft gasp. 'B-Bakura! How did you get this. I lost it.' He exclaimed. Because when his mother died she left him her necklace. She always wore it and Ryou had kept it very close to him.

But a year ago, or perhaps a bit before, he lost the necklace. He had almost been sure he'd lost it on the street, so he never expected to see it again. He almost wanted to cry, so happy he was. But he didn't understand it at all. 'Bakura, how did you find it?'

'I was just rummaging around on your attic. And I found it in one of the boxes you won't look into because your father says you can't. I found this, thought it looked nice. But then there was this picture with you crying while holding the thing. So I thought it meant a lot to you. So when you said you give gifts with this holiday of yours, I figured why not.'

After that it took Ryou a while to get everything back together. He tried to stutter a few times, but nothing understandable came out. He was confused, grateful and surprised all at once. In the end, all that came out was: 'Thank you.' And all Bakura did was smirk.

'Here,' Ryou suddenly said as he handed Bakura his present. He had a small blush on his cheeks as Bakura grabbed it. For a moment the Dark looked at the small present, which looked like a small box. Then, he opened the paper and found what he indeed had thought. A little box. He looked at it with a frown on his face, then at Ryou. 'You open it, of course.' Ryou encouraged him. And when Bakura opened it, it was his turn to be surprised.

Ryou could see the astonishment on his face. 'Ryou, why would you give this to me? This is yours.' Bakura said, as he got the card out of the box more surprised then he had probably ever been. Because what Ryou had given him was his favourite card. The "Change of Heart" card that he cherished so much. 'I don't need the card anyway. I don't play Duel Monster anymore. I figured you'd have more use to it.' He said. He knew it was a lie. And from the look on Bakura's face he could see Bakura didn't believe him either. But what was he to say?

'Hikari,' Bakura suddenly said with more gentleness in his voice then Ryou had ever heard. Because of that Ryou looked up. He hoped for the best and yet feared the worst. 'Do you want to change my heart?' Ryou gasped as soon as he heard the words. He looked down and blushed. How could he lie now? He simply couldn't. So he did the only thing he could. He whispered: 'Yes.'

But then Bakura lifted his chin and looked him straight in the eyes. Ryou couldn't help but blush and close his eyes in shame. Of course Bakura wouldn't accept this. Of course he – 'You don't have to, Ryou.' What? Ryou thought. And opened his eyes just in time to see Bakura bend down and kiss him. At first Ryou was completely shocked. Bakura was actually kissing him. Bakura! And then, when things registered in his mind, he started to kiss back shyly. Bakura's lips are a bit rough, but as he presses harder he feels they do have some softness hidden. Ryou had never been kissed before and he was naturally shy, but he new he liked it.

The kiss didn't turn out passionate. It was just kissing in all simplicity and innocence. But for Ryou, it was the most perfect Christmas gift he could ever wish for.

**The End  
_Please Review!_**


End file.
